the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ari van Swieten
'''Ari van Swieten '''is a recurring character in Het Huis Anubis. He is the original, dutch version of Eric Sweet (English) and Hubert Altrichter (German).He is the principal of the school where the Anubis residents study.He is portrayed by Ton Feil. About Ari van Swieten is the headmaster of the school that the kids of Anubis House go to. He is very strict. He knows and was involved with what happened to Joyce and he has a son named Robert or Robbie, for short. He was an member of the Anubis Association together with Jason Winker, Ellie Van Swieten, Victor Emanual Rodenmaar Jr, and the headmaster (Never named) to protect Joyce form Rufus.He is always seen wearing a black suit (in the picture) in class. He never let students go to his office especially Season 1, there are some files that are confidential or private to the students like Joyce's student files that Patricia was trying to get to get Joyce's phonenumber. He is funny sometimes but mostly strict in the series. Because he is part of the Anubis Association, he also tries to find the Graal.On the final episode of Season 1, with Victor, he was chasing the students for the Graal that actually Nienke holds and gets messy, he chases Patricia and Appie, but never got the Graal.Then he remembered the ball (or prom) and immediately went to the school.He sees Nienke and Fabian but Ellie was inviting her to dance 'cause she is wearing her dancing shoes.So, Van Swieten and Ellie danced on the dance floor while Nienke with Fabian was the prom King and Queen.On Season 2, He is like a minor character in the series.On the series, he wants to win the science competition for the school.So, he chose who will compete for the contest, which was Fabian and Joyce.They were almost been disqualified because of Fabian, follows Nienke when Nienke's disguise was removed and ran to the bathroom, sobbing.But they were given a chance by the professor to still, compete and fortunately, they've won the science competition and the trophy were given to Fabian and Joyce, which currently Joyce have in her room with Patricia. When he caught Robbie, kissing Patricia together in his office,he was shocked but that was ok with him and said that he only needed to get his matchsticks and said sorry to Robbie for interrupting.Then, while he was walking out of the office, he sings. It is also shown that he liked Ellie van Engelen because when he sees her,he is kind to her(besides of Victor).When Robbie and Patricia were together,he was happy for them and protects her son, when sometime Mick grabs him while taking a photoshoot of Van Swieten. On the final 4 episodes of Season 2 of Het Huis Anubis, He, Ellie, Patricia, Robbie, Joyce and Mick went to a carnival where he was planning to propose to Ellie while Patricia, Robbie, Joyce, and Mick help him. When he proposed to Ellie ,Ellie was speechless and ran away, Arie thought that Ellie rejected him but she came back, wearing a wedding gown and answered Van Swieten.Then in the final episode of Season 2, he was married to Ellie van Engelen.On Season 3 and 4, he is not that involved in the mystery and became like a recurring character 'cause there was some new characters as the series was mainly focusing on the Taer of Isis.But when Fabian "died", he visited his funeral and said a few words about him, showing care to Fabian.Victor was his bestfriend in the whole series, as Victor calls him "Amich" and when it was Victor's birthday, he gave a present to him and danced for him. Trivia * He is the original Dutch version of Eric Sweet (American) and Hubert Altrichter (German). * He is married to Ellie van Engelen. * His son is Robbie van Swieten * . Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Article stubs